Original Character Profiles
by LadyJet2
Summary: self explanatory. WARNING! may have some spoilers for my stories. rated mainly for the bad guys. Ch1 Ark is up!


Title: SD Gundam Force – OC Character Profiles

Author: LJ

Summery: From Tantemaru to Ikakumaru, and everyone in between, I bring you the Character Profiles of Bakunetsumaru's family, along with other main original characters from my stories.

Author's Note: The age is rather difficult to pinpoint, as the ageing process of Gundams in SD Gundam Force isn't really told. So effectively the age shown is their 'human' based equivalent. Ages are shown either at time of death or age in Reception in the Land of Ark. Also, in my mind Bakunetsumaru would be about 19.

Disclaimer: I own the character profiles listed in here. They are mine, but are based on the SD Gundam Force show, as well as Gundams from Mobil Fighter G-Gundam series, which are not mine. If you wish to borrow them, please ask, and more likely than not, you will receive permission.

Bakunetsumaru's Family from the "Reception in the Land of Ark Series":

Name: Tantemaru

Age: 59

Alias: Tante-sensei, The Burning Sword Samurai,

Status: Alive

Description: Based on G-Gundam's Gundam Magnat (Neo-Poland) with the 'samurai' style additions. Has a long 'beard' and 'mustache' (think any classic wise old Japanese man). Colors are a rustic red and tan, with bright blue eyes on a green back screen.

Special Attacks: Blazing Crescent (From time as a Samurai), Accurate Cane Knuckle Strike (used on Students who don't pay attention, AKA Baku)

Profile: Although far past his prime, Tantemaru is still a well trained and strong warrior. The one time Burning Sword Samurai has changed little during his time in 'retirement' as it were. He still has a burning passion for what is right, as well as protecting his family. His wife, Isantemaru, was the love of his life, whom he met on the battle fields. He is a jovial Gundam with very little that can get him angry at the drop of a hat. He tries to cook, but it seems anything he touches food wise, burns. He is the master at the dojo of his family, and teaches alongside his oldest son Shintumaru. Though his sons believe him to need more rest than activity, Tantemaru can still take them down in a serious bokken training session.

Inspiration: Rurouni Kenshin character Himura Kenshin, a touch of both Sano and Yahiko. Although much older with more life experience.

Name: Isantemaru

Age: 31

Alias: Isante-dono, Cherry Blossom (pet name from Tantemaru), The Shadow Samurai

Status: Deceased

Description: Based on a mix of the Ulube Unit and the Nobusshi, but more feminine, from Mobile Fighter G-Gundam. Her eyes are chocolate brown on a blue/green background. Colors are dark green with gold trim armor with white arms and legs.

Special Attacks: Pedal Blades (an attack using a barrage of daggers and her own katana), Arrow Barrage

Profile: Born to a poorer family, Isantemaru found her fiery spirit to be at odds with her parents. She was always told that the men were the warriors, the women homemakers, but she was determined to prove them wrong, and did. She became an accomplished samurai and archer. It was in battle that she met Tantemaru after she was injured by a ninja's poison dart. Tantemaru fought off the opponents and brought her to his camp, healing her without question. The two began to fight back to back in the army, and became good friends. It was after a truce in the war that Isantemaru decided to become a teacher. When she and Tantemaru were finally sure that it would be a peace that would last, Tantemaru proposed. Shortly after their marriage that she conceived Shintumaru, from there, the family only grew. She proved to be a fantastic wife, mother, and cook, passing down her talent for culinary arts to her oldest son, Shintumaru. It was two years after Bakunetsumaru's birth that Isantemaru fell ill. With Isante ill, Bakunetsumaru was not able to bond with her as much, leaving both of them depressed. When she passed on only a few months later, the family took it hard, but never found out what caused her illness, or her death.

Inspiration: Rurouni Kenshin character Kamia Kaoru, Bleach character Rukia Kuchki and SaiYuki Character the Merciful Goddess. (Quite a menagerie, huh?)

Name: Shintumaru

Age: 30

Alias: Shintu-dono, Shintu-sensei (to his students), Winds of Fire Samurai

Status: Alive

Description: based on Mobile Fighter G-Gundam's Gundam Magnat and Shining Gundam. Colors are red and white with gold trim, distinctive feature is his downward pointing chevron/antlers. Has a small mustache and goatee. Eye color is chocolate brown with yellow background.

Special Attacks: Burning Wind

Profile: Easy going and jovial, Shintumaru is the eldest of eight sons. Shintumaru has helped care for his seven younger brothers since his first brother was born. After their mother's death, Shintu took on the roll of housekeeper, cook, and warden. He takes after his mother with his fantastic ability to cook, and tries his best to keep everyone happy. Though the war has taken most of his brothers away from him, he still maintains that the war will not end with Kibaomaru's death, or the surrender of the armies. Though he despises the war, he will do anything and everything, including risk his life, to keep his family and home from taking any more damage due to Kibaomaru's greedy ways. When Bakunetsumaru left for the war shortly after the disappearances of Uute and Tate, Shintu took to caring for Kentakemaru, who had been poisoned by Kibaomaru's forces in a battle. When Bakunetsumaru never returned, Shintumaru seriously considered taking up his sword and fighting for the honor of his family. With Bakunetsumaru's return, Shintumaru felt his life come back together, and returned to his peaceful ways, caring for his brother, and praying that the twins, Uutemaru and Tatemaru, would too return.

Inspiration: my older brother, James and his best friend, Tim.

Name: Fujikumaru

Age: 25

Alias: Fuji-kun, Fuji, Samurai of the Burning Sand

Status: Deceased

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Ulube Unit. Colors are dark green with red and gold trim. Eye color is green on a pale yellow background.

Special Attacks: Burning Sand Whirlwind

Profile: Fujikumaru could have easily been mistaken for Bakunetsumaru's 'clone'. Though aggressive and short tempered, the second of eight sons did share the same strain of soft heartedness. Just as powerful as his father in his prime, with a very strong knack for kenjutsu, Fujikumaru was the first to take his blade to the battlefield. On the battlefield, Fujikumaru was a force to be reckoned with. After many months of war, Fuji returned home, different. He was soft spoken when he returned, and seemed to enjoy the peaceful village of his birth more and more. Fujikumaru was also Bakunetsumaru's main caretaker when Shintumaru was teaching at the Dojo. To friends and family, Fujikumaru was a powerful ally and a willing defender in any sort of battle. On the battlefield, comrades called him the burning sand, due to his knack for creating blazing whirlwinds of fire and sand encasing enemies in glass. It was a deadly battle with a powerful Shinobi that took his life, as well as his third youngest brother, Asurekumaru.

Inspiration: Rurouni Kenshin Character Sanosuke and a touch of Bleach character Kenpachi Zaraki; although more Sano than Kenpachi.

Name: Kentakemaru

Age: 27

Alias: Ken-san, Kenny, The Priest Samurai

Status: Alive

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Tantra Gundam. Colors are red with gold and white trim. Eyes are blue on a yellow green background.

Special Attacks: Sacred Strike, Binding Sutras

Profile: Kentakemaru, the third of Tantemaru's eight sons, chose to become a rare class of Samurai Warriors. Joining together his family's ability for fire kenjutsu and his personal knack for the sacred arts of Ark's priests and monks, Kentakemaru became a cornerstone for his family and his fellow samurai. Ken, as his friends and even his family know him, is a peaceful soul deep down. Upon being old enough to understand the horrors of war, and Kibaomaru's injustices, Kentake took up his sword and his sacred spiritual abilities to fight for those whom were unable to defend themselves. It was in such a battle near a poor village that Kentakemaru went up against a deadly Shinobi, the very same whom had killed his older brother Fujikumaru, and his one younger brother, Asurekumaru, that Kentakemaru was poisoned. At the time, Kentake only believed himself to be injured from the battle, he was able to chase off the Shinobi. When he returned Kentyo, he began to feel the effects of the poison. It was from the speedy work of his oldest brother, Shintu that he was spared death, but was still rendered in a coma. Shintumaru and their father Tantemaru continue to work to try and save Kentake, but as the years passed, hope seemed to slip away. Shintu still cares for his little brother, still hoping that his treatments will awake his brother.

Inspiration: Miroku from Inuyasha, only without the perverted-ness, and my older brother.

Name: Tatemaru

Age: 23

Alias: The Rising Sun, Tate-kun, Tate

Status: Alive

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Rising Gundam. Colors are red and white, with gold trim. Eyes are bright blue on a pale green background. Distinguishing feature from his twin is his right half of the chevron/antler is smaller than the left.

Special Attacks: Solar Eclipse (joint attack with Uutemaru), Rising Sun Arrow

Profile: Reckless, adventurous, troublesome, stubborn, yes that's Tate and his twin, Uute to a t. Though far more immature than Bakunetsumaru, the two still have taken it upon themselves to look after their remaining younger brother. Tatemaru is a bit more reckless than his younger brother by only 2 seconds, but together, the duo makes a nearly impenetrable force in the war against Kibaomaru. The twins were the first born in either Tantemaru or Isantemaru's family history, and were generally spoilt by their mother. Tantemaru quickly decided to train the twins to become a stronger team, and filter their incredible energy to kenjutsu. The twins excelled under their father's training, as well as the guidance of their older brother Shintumaru. Although excellent fighters, the twins are never very serious, except in the heat of battle. When Matarkemaru ran away from their home, and Fujikumaru and Asurekumaru killed in battle, the Twins wanted nothing more than to protect their remaining little brother, and help their older brother to fight in the war. It was after Kentakemaru's return and subsequent illness that the twins left for war, but were never heard from again. Rumors, though, have begun to spread in the armies that two identical warriors, with an incredibly deadly attack called Solar Eclipse have been captured and are being held in a base, guarded by a red and black Shinobi.

Inspiration: Loosely based on the Autobot Twin, Sideswipe but nowhere NEAR as violent.

Name: Uutemaru

Age: 23

Alias: The Setting Moon, Uute-kun, Uute

Status: Alive

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Rising Gundam. Colors are red and white, with gold trim. Eyes are bright blue on a pale green background. Distinguishing feature from his twin is his left half of the chevron/antler is smaller than the right.

Special Attacks: Solar Eclipse (Joint attack with Tatemaru), Setting Moon Naginata

Profile: Identical to his brother in nearly every way, the only difference is Uutemaru's slight vanity. Thinking himself to be God's gift to women, it often gets him into trouble with his older brothers. Uutemaru is the younger of the two by two seconds, and is always picked on by his brother, Tate, for it. Even through their minor differences, the duo is near unstoppable on the battlefield. The twins were the first born in either Tantemaru or Isantemaru's family history, and were generally spoilt by their mother. Tantemaru quickly decided to train the twins to become a stronger team, and filter their incredible energy to kenjutsu. The twins excelled under their father's training, as well as the guidance of their older brother Shintumaru. Although excellent fighters, the twins are never very serious, except in the heat of battle. When Matarkemaru ran away from their home, and Fujikumaru and Asurekumaru killed in battle, the Twins wanted nothing more than to protect their remaining little brother, and help their older brother to fight in the war. It was after Kentakemaru's return and subsequent illness that the twins left for war, but were never heard from again. Rumors, though, have begun to spread in the armies that two identical warriors, with an incredibly deadly attack called Solar Eclipse have been captured and are being held in a base, guarded by a red and black Shinobi.

Inspiration: Loosely based on the Autobot Twin, Sunstreaker but nowhere NEAR as violent or vain.

Name: Asurekumaru

Age: 19

Alias: "Little One", Spectral Samurai

Status: Deceased

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Dragon Gundam. Mainly green and white in armor coloration. Eyes are green on a yellow background.

Special Attacks: Flags of Illusion, Dragon Fire

Profile: Shy and quiet, Asurekumaru was the last of his sons Tantemaru ever thought would go to battle. By far the smallest of the children, Asurekumaru suffered from many common illnesses when he was young. He tries to make up for his small stature, though, by overachieving in his lessons. Smart and quick on his feet, Asurekumaru had actually wanted to follow in his mother's footsteps and become a teacher. When Isantemaru died it left Asurekumaru completely broken. His mother was the light of his world and her death left the smallest of the brothers searching for purpose. When Matarkemaru abandoned the family, he had taken to being Bakunetsumaru's playmate and teacher. Though only a few years older than him, he knew that Baku needed to have the love that their mother had given him. He turned to tactical books to help his eldest brothers in battle, and used his own ideas and tactics on the battlefield. Using his flags that he designed with the help of his elder brothers he was the first to try illusionary tactics to confuse even the deadly shinobis of Kibaomaru's forces. His death in battle with Fujikumaru was a harsh blow to the family, who had always had their Little One to brighten their life. The twins had taken the blow the hardest, and left to avenge their brothers' deaths.

Inspiration: No real inspiration from outside world, for once.

Name: Matarkemaru

Age: 21

Alias: Ikakumaru, Blood Shinobi

Status: Alive

Description: based on Mobil Fighter G-Gundam's Mirage Gundam. Colors are black and red. Eyes are dark brown, nearly black, on a red background.

Special Attacks: Claws of Death, Poison blades, Infectious Missiles

Profile: When Matarkemaru was born, Isantemaru had a horrible premonition. With his black and red eyes, Isantemaru feared that her son was actually a demon. Fighting against her fears and an instinct to abandon him, Isantemaru cared for her son. From early on, Matarke was a dark shadow in the home. Using his darkly colored armor, he spied upon his family, finding their weaknesses and filing them away in his young mind. He had an amazing innate knowledge of herbs and their properties, and Kentakemaru urged him to use that knowledge for the well being for everyone. Matarke would have nothing of it, and secretly began playing in poisons. When Bakunetsumaru was born, Matarkemaru became even more reclusive. He was only two years old, and yet hatred was nothing new to his eyes. Using his knowledge, Matarkemaru began to poison his mother. No one noticed or knew that the young Musha was killing her. When she died, Matarkemaru didn't stay much longer in the home. At the age of five, he left, leaving everything but his poisons behind. He trained himself with Kibaomaru's shinobis, and within a short period of time, killed any who dared to question him. He changed his name to Ikakumaru and behind the Cobra Clan, was Kibaomaru's top fighter. He quickly dispatched Fujikumaru and Asurekumaru in battle, and poisoned Kentakemaru unsuccessfully. Even while working with Kibaomaru, Matarkemaru caused the emperor to second guess him. Something far darker was driving his Musha, and was soon sent to the very fringes of the empire, to kill any who dared to question Kibaomaru. When he met the twins while they were on their way to join the war, he quickly captured them, to hold for experimentation. When Bakunetsumaru, Tatemaru and Uutemaru defeated him, Matarkemaru returned to the Universal Castle. Kibaomaru, unable to handle the dark aura that surrounded the Musha, banished him from the war. Needless to say, Matarkemaru didn't take it well. He turned to his knowledge and began to work towards his true goal; reviving the Demon God of Ark, and laying waste to Kibaomaru, the resistance and Dark Axis alike.

Inspiration: Devil Gundam from G-Gundam, as well as anyone infected with DG Cells from the same series. Evil aren't I?


End file.
